Fletchling
|} Fletchling (Japanese: ヤヤコマ Yayakoma) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 17, which evolves into starting at level 35. Biology Fletchling are small, avian Pokémon similar in appearance to robins. They have a reddish-orange head with a triangular yellow mark on the back of each eye. Their body and wings are gray, and there are white tips on the wings. They have long, black tail with a white 'v'-shaped marking near the tip. The tail ends in two points, and has two feathers sticking out at the base, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow. Their legs, beak, and eyes are black. The legs are thin and spindly, with two toes facing forward and one pointing backward on each foot. Fletchling are said to be very friendly and are well known for their beautiful songs. They communicate by using chirps and moving their tail-feathers to signal one another. In spite of their typically peaceful disposition, they are relentless in battle and very territorial, attacking perceived threats mercilessly. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Fletchling Ash's Fletchling debuted in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. It was first shown stealing a berry was giving to a wild . He used his to battle it several times, until Ash finally succeeded in catching it later. Fletchling evolved into a in Battles in the Sky!. It later evolved into a in A Legendary Photo Op!. Other Fletchling made its debut appearance in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! under the ownership of Serena's mother, and it reappeared in Lumiose City Pursuit! and A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. A Fletchling appeared in Breaking Titles at the Chateau! under the ownership of a Trainer named Chester. Clarice has a Fletchling which first appeared in A Showcase Debut! participating in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. Minor appearances A Fletchling appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!. A Fletchling appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Five Fletchling appeared in Awakening the Sleeping Giant!. A 's Fletchling appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. Multiple Fletchling appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Trainer's Fletchling appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Day Three Blockbusters!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. Three Fletchling appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . A Trainer's Fletchling appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Trainer's Fletchling appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Five Fletchling appeared in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!. Multiple Fletchling appeared in A League of His Own!, where they were released from the inside of a giant , as part of the opening ceremony for the Lumiose Conference. Multiple Fletchling appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Trainer's Fletchling appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Four Fletchling appeared in Till We Compete Again!, with two of them under the ownership of a Trainer and the other two being wild. Six Fletchling appeared during a flashback in SS036, with one under the ownership of a Trainer, three of them being wild, and the other two appearing as paintings on a wall. A Fletchling appeared in SM008. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Fletchling named Fletchy, which first appeared in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play. She was seen with her Trainer as Y tried convincing to get out of his house. She later evolved during a battle against several s that were controlled by Celosia's . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Fletchling appears as a Poké Ball summon. It will jump around and opponents. It can fly to reach nearby platforms or come back to the stage if needed. Trophy information NA: These Normal/Flying-type Pokémon are a popular choice with trainers, thanks to their beautiful voices and friendly personalities. They're found all over the cities of the Kalos region. They are quite territorial, however, and aren't afraid to use Peck on anyone who trespasses. PAL: Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. This Normal- and Flying- Pokémon is often seen in cities in the Kalos region. It's popular with trainers due to its friendly personality and beautiful voice. However, they can be very territorial, and if you bring one out in battle, it won't hesitate to use Peck on one of your opponents. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Santalune Forest}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Island of Haste: Stage 3}} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Ember Mountains: Fireweed Field (All Areas)}} |area=Area 09: Stage 02}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |} Evolution |no2=662 |name2=Fletchinder |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=663 |name3=Talonflame |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Fletchling is the only regional bird Pokémon to have its type changed upon Evolution. Origin Fletchling is based on a . Its tail design and name might suggest that it was based in part on an arrow. Name origin Fletchling may be a combination of , , and . Yayakoma may be a combination of 矢 ya (arrow), 稚児 yayako (baby), and 駒鳥 komadori ( ). In other languages , , and |fr=Passerouge|frmeaning=From }} and |es=Fletchling|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Dartiri|demeaning=From ''dart and |it=Fletchling|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=화살꼬빈 Hwasal'kkobin|komeaning=From , , and robin |zh_cmn=小箭雀 Xiǎojiànquè|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=小箭雀 Síujinjeuk|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=फ्लेत्चलिंग Fletchling|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Флетчлинг Fletchling|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |he=פלטצ'לינג Fletchlin|hemeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Fletchling * Fletchy External links |} de:Dartiri fr:Passerouge it:Fletchling ja:ヤヤコマ pl:Fletchling zh:小箭雀